The Feline Way
by Silas Dark
Summary: Spock is turned into a cat after visiting an alien planet! Featuring: Kitty!Spock! Rated for low to occasional minor language. Slow building Kirk/Spock. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. // **This is my first fanfiction writing ever, and also, therefore, my first Star Trek fanfiction ever. Id love reviews if you folks have time to (even just a small comment on whether you liked it or not). I don't know all about the Star Trek Universe, so there may be a few inconsistencies. (example: I always forget elevators are turbolift's. xD) Set to take place after the movie. No real specific time.

**Title // **The Feline Way

**Author // **Sloan Abernathy

**Summary //** Spock is turned into a cat after the Enterprise visits a strange planet! Cat!Spock!!

**A.N.2//** Thank you, _Aconitum-Napellus,_ for helping me with the name!

**Disclaimer//** I think its pretty obvious by now that no one here on fanfiction owns Star Trek, the universe, or any of the characters. This includes me, sadly. All belongs to the original creators etc.

* * *

**Part 1**

Jim Kirk and "Bones" McCoy both stared at what was in front of them on a biobed. Bones' mouth was twisted and eyebrows pulled together. Jim was doing all he could from laughing. On the biobed was a long, slender black cat, sitting upright and poised, staring at the two in front of it. This would have seemed to be any other black cat; however, the cat had a green nose and along with the pads of its feet. The cat's whiskers twitched slightly, giving really the only indication of it being alive.

"So Bones-" Jim finally composed himself, though a little giggle could be heard under his breath. "-Your telling me-" Jim turned to Bones. "That this is Spock?"

McCoy looked back to Jim, his face becoming normal again, for the most part. "Yes. This is Spock." He looked back to the black cat. Who took interest in the mention of its name. Jim giggled slightly and he took a deep breath. "I checked, Spock seems to be aware of what has happened to him, though I have noticed…" He trailed off, watching Spock's tail unravel itself from its feet and go up a bit. At the same time Spock would have normally raised an eyebrow. "More general feline characteristics." He finished.

Jim paused, "what do you mean?" He looked back from Bones to the cat. The doctor sighed.

"Let me put it this way, he kept trying to play with Ms. Chapel's keychain." Jim blinked, then laughed.

"Ah, I see." Bones nodded.

"Other than that, however, he is in perfect health. Well unless you call being a cat in perfect health." He grumbled.

Jim nodded and he watched Spock who had stood and was now stretching out. It yawned as it did, reveling a green tongue. Jim chuckled as Bones continued. "Well, we can't really put him in his room he wouldn't be able to do anything, and can't have him take up space here, and some of the crew is allergic to cats…"

Jim looked at Spock for a good long moment. Spock returned the gaze. " He could stay in my room, and in the bridge." He looked from Spock to Bones. Bones made a little shrug, and the two looked back to Spock, obviously waiting for input on the suggestion. Spock gave a curt nod in general approval. "Right! It's settled then!" Jim said happily, smiling a bit.

"Well Spock, let's get out of the nice doctors way." He looked to Bones, assuming they had covered all they needed to.

"I'll send you all the reports that need to be filled out for this sort of thing." Bones said, turning away to get back to some other work. Jim sighed but nodded.

"Fun fun!" He grumbled. Spock stood and jumped gracefully from the table and started to the door, walking as gracefully as ever. Jim followed behind quietly, smiling as he watched the black cat walk beside him. They made their way to the turbolift. They waited, then stepped inside, Spock sat now, stiffly on the cool floor. Jim looked down to the cat.

"Well Mr. Spock, you certainly know how to make things interesting around here."

* * *

~To be continued~

Reviews and so on are highly welcomed. I hope that you enjoyed this so far. This is my first attempt ever at writing any sort of fanfiction (please be gentle?)


	2. Logically Placed Humans

**A.N.//** Ohmygoshness I love you folks! I nearly died and went to heaven when I saw the reviews I have gotten already! I am so glad you folks like it so far! And that was just the introduction!!!! Needless to say it was a major confidence boost and because I love you guys I am updating again :D

OK, so this really more a collection of one-shots of sorts that make up one big story. Because of my twisted mind, there will be small drabbles of crack! A lot right now in my head seem to be in Spock's POV. I will try and get almost all of the main crew into these, because cats love everyone. Even not everyone loves cats. Kitty!Spock is no different!

This one goes to _StarTrekFanWriter_, because she wanted to see Spock sit in Uhura's lap. And of course my own spin on that. ;)

**Part 2: Logically placed humans **

Most of the day had been uneventful. With the exception of Spock of course. Kirk and Spock arrived on deck 5 and to the bridge. Everyone turned and looked at the sleek black cat who followed suit right next to the Captain.

Everyone giggled. It didn't matter who or what you were- male, female, tribble- you giggled. Jim smiled and looked to Spock who looked even more stoic than usual. Jim sat in his chair and Spock hopped up to his command chair at his usual station and just sat there. He couldn't actually do work of course, he had no hands, and not even a voice to do anything.

Kirk looked up at the bridge crew who were all trying to see Spock, without looking like they were. The Captain cleared his throat loudly. "Back to work everyone." He looked to Spock then he picked up his PADD and he quietly started to do some work on their upcoming mission.

Spock looked around the bridge, it was so much bigger now. He felt rather small. But, that was a feeling and feelings were illogical. Especially that one. He quietly sat, soon curling up on the chair. He had fur yes, but he still felt oddly cold. He looked around, maybe there was something warm to sit on… Then he saw it.

Just right of Uhura, about knee-level was a vent. The vent was blowing out warm air in the direction of Uhura's legs. He had heard Uhura complain before about how her legs over heated at times. He glanced over the area. There was no place to actually sit really. With the exception of Uhura's legs. If he did lay there, he would be at the most perfect height to absorb the warm air. But, that would require sitting on Uhura's lap. Something the Vulcan(-kitty) didn't think would be very appropriate.

He curled up more, curling his tail around himself now. Trying to ignore it.

But he was just so dang cold… and the air from the vent looked so warm…

The noise of surprise that Uhura made, caused everyone to turn and look over to her. She blushed, and looked at her lap where Spock was now quietly curled up, right in front of the vent. She giggled a little, and watched Spock who didn't move except for his breathing.

Jim looked over and smiled, then looked at the expression on Uhura's face. "Uhura?" He quirked an eyebrow. Uhura seemed to like the fact that Spock was on her lap, it was an adorable sight, but she looked a bit confused as to why.

"Yes Spock is a cat, but I didn't think that would make him loose all sense. This isn't exactly allowed." She shrugged a bit. Jim nodded, true. Spock acted no different till now (well Chapel's keychain might say different). Jim scanned Spock then paused.

"Uhura, that vent… It blows warm air right?" Jim asked, Uhura nodded. "Oh. Well that explains everything." Jim turned and went back to his PADD. Uhura blinked.

"It does?"

"Yes." Jim glanced over.

"How exactly does it explain everything?" Uhura was the one to raise her eyebrow this time. Jim looked over and grinned.

"Uhura, I am assuming now, that you have never been around cats before…" It was more a statement then a question. Uhura nodded.

"No, we never owned one and iv never really been around any…" she said looking back to Spock.

"Yes, well, cat's are naturally drawn to warm things. So are Vulcan's." He grinned at his (rather) crude comparisons'. "So Spock being both Vulcan and a cat, he is drawn to the heater." He continued, watching Uhura who was trying to make sense of this. She started to speak, but he cut her off. "Uhura. There is no place to sit in that area to be able to be hit by the warm air. Except for your lap; which is level with it. Spock obviously noticed this and sat there. That's all."

Everyone watched the Captain as he quickly explained the mechanics of what Spock was doing. Most of them nodded in agreement. With the exception of the few aliens who didn't have felines on there planet.

"Oh!" Uhura looked down to Spock who was now looking up at her. Then looked to the captain. He made a small nod and lowered his head onto Uhura's leg. Jim turned forward and asked Sulu something. Everyone took this as a cue to get back to work.

Uhura looked back at Spock for a moment and smiled. Giving his head a little pet she quietly went back to work. The smile didn't leave her face the rest of the shift.


	3. You Smell Yummy

**AN//** -giggle snort- Okay, so this is just something that came to mind. This comes from experiences with my own cat. I can just see Spock sitting there staring at Kirk like he is something yummy. :p Wow this is amazing. I uploaded the first part this morning and its already been updated two times! :o

**You smell yummy. (Spock's POV)  
**

_It's interesting living as a cat. No, It is_ _fascinating. Even as a Vulcan and my already heightened senses, they are even better now. I can hear people that are down multiple hallways. My sight now is vivid and clearer than ever and I notice the tiniest of details even I would miss in my normal form. Food, while right now I am eating mostly salad every day, tastes amazing. Even if it's out of the replicator. I should try soup soon. Maybe if I can somehow get the Captain to get it for me… hm… must figure out how. Maybe if I refuse to eat…? Hm…_

_And my sense of smell, I think this is becoming my favorite sense. Everyone smells different. Nyota smells like flowers, because of the perfume I bought her not to long ago. Dr. McCoy smells distinctly of peaches and whiskey. Scotty smells like grease and scotch. _

_And the Captain… the captain's smell is usually the same but its also different everyday. He always smells like aftershave and a distinct musky smell that I really like. It's not too strong, just barely noticeable. You have to be very close in order to smell it. Then there is always that one wild-card smell that changes. _

_Today, he smells like waffles and maple syrup._

_He smells very, very yummy… _

Kirk watched Spock nervously. No one on the bridge could guess why Spock had been staring at the Captain for hours.


	4. Body Heat

**AN//** Okay, so this one is a bit...ah, deep? Eh. I was listening to a song ("In My Heart"-Moby) and this sorta poped into my head. And it had to deal with kitty!Spock so i decided to write it. ^-^ I hope you like it. Not funny in anyway, but its awesome for implied k/s. If that's your thing. If not, then just friendship. Anyways, bonding time for the two! :D

**Part 4: Body Heat**

Kirk entered his quarters silently. The only noise came from the door as it closed itself. "Lights 50%" Kirk said gruffly, his voice was deep and rough. The room dimmed and he sighed. Normally, he would just plop onto his bed and fall asleep. He wouldn't take a shower, or even change. But now Spock was staying in his room, he wondered, somewhat, where he was.

Kirk made his way to the bed, stripping off his shirt on the way. He looked down, seeing Spock asleep on the bed. Curled up into a tiny ball. He smiled tiredly and he sat on the edge of the bed. This was enough to wake up Spock.

Spock mewed slightly as he woke. He looked to Kirk and could see all of the cuts and bruises on his body. Spock sat up, stretched and made his way over to Kirk who was taking off his boots now. Spock sat quietly next to him, looking over him. Kirk glanced over. "I'm fine." He looked back down to the floor, rubbing his side a bit now.

Spock's tail twitched. _Alive, yes. Fine, no._ He thought, he shifted and he quietly mewed. Obviously expecting an explanation of what happened on the away trip to the planet. He was first officer of course. Technically.

Kirk knew that Spock wanted to know. He stood, "ill tell you after I get a shower." Slowly, he made his way to the bathroom. Spock shook his head and he stretched out again. Body stiff. Quietly, he went back up and he curled up on the pillow.

Spock fell asleep while Kirk took his shower. He didn't wake until Kirk was laying down in the bed. Taking up the other half of the pillow. Spock looked over, Kirk was laying on his stomach. Kirk opened his bright, but tired, blue eyes and looked at Spock. Spock shifted a bit, over to the other side to give his captain more room. Kirk reached up, quietly petting Spock's head behind his ears.

Spock started to purr, quietly lowering his head back down to his paws. Eyes rolling up, then closing. Kirk was the only one he would actually allow to ever do this. Kirk had the ability to lull him to sleep with his soft, rhythmic pets. Kirk chuckled and after a minute stopped. "I'll tell you in the morning. Good night Spock." Spock mewed and watched Kirk turn his head away, to face the wall.

Soon, he could hear Kirk snore a little. Spock stood, quietly walking over, he laid carefully on the small of Kirk's back. Every night he moved up to the other in some way, closer to the body heat. Of course, Kirk (much to Spock's liking) never told anyone about this.


	5. Plotting Aboard The Enterprise

**AN//** So here is part 5 of The Feline Way! I think Spock is getting bored, and is realizing how illogical Human's really are! Enjoy! Of course, by now you all know, but just in case: things that are in Italics are Spock's thoughts. I don't own ST or anything related. Just this story and the idea.

**Part 5: Plotting Aboard The Enterprise**

Spock sat quietly on the bridge with the rest of the main crew. Sitting quietly on the left arm rest of the captains chair. Why? Because he could. Because Spock could do pretty much anything and everything he wanted. Well not _everything_, mind you being a cat and all, but pretty damn close to it! Not like anyone was going to scold poor little Spock.

Spock liked this freedom. However, maybe a little to much…

_I may lack apposiable__ thumbs, however I am finding I can use my tail with general ease. I am also getting access to more of the ship now, no one worries that I will knock anything over now. This is good. I will be able to launch my plan soon. Sooner than I expected._

Spock silently scanned the room, looking at everyone.

_Soon, the Enterprise will be all mine! It only needs two people to run it successfully. That's all I need. But who? _

His gaze landed first, on Chekov. _Chekov? No. As smart as he is, and occasionally adorable, no one can understand a single word he says. _He looked then to Sulu. _Sulu is an excellent pilot. He may be useful. Now if only I could get him to shut up about fencing, whenever I have to stay in his room… Either way, he is a possibility. If he doesn't take me to the sparing gym again that is._

He looked around the room, to Uhura she was quietly decoding something. _Uhura… Hm. You are cute yes. You are talented at language yes. I was thinking of keeping you around, however you ruined your chance of staying when you put me in that pink sweater. Sorry Uhura, dear. But you have to go._

Spock shifted slightly on the arm rest. Being careful of any buttons on it. He looked around. The rest of the room were mostly red-shirts _and no one likes them anyways. _Then, the rest of the science officers and personnel. _I'm smarter than all of them combined. So they don't really matter._

Doctor McCoy entered to give Jim the latest reports. Jim took them and exchanged a few words with McCoy. Spock eyed him idly. _Then there is you, Doctor McCoy. You are a nice man. However you are actually smart enough not to be dispatched. Plus a good doctor is hard to find these days. Especially one that knows about cats well enough. I will keep you. _McCoy looked to Spock then back to Jim, made a comment, then left.

Spock looked to Jim, who was smiling and chuckling a little bit as he looked at the PADD McCoy had given him. Jim glanced to Spock and smiled a little more. Then went back to the PADD. Spock laid his head down, thinking again.

_Then there is you Jim…_

Jim reached over, out of pure habit, and started to quietly scratch Spock behind the ears. Spock sank down a little as the Captain did his usual slow, rhythmic movements. Spock closed his eyes.

_Since your such a good boy, I'll keep you around Jim. _


	6. Laser Pointers

**AN//** We bought a laser pointer for my cat the other day. He is so adorable with it. No cats can resist laser pointers. Not even Vulcan kitties! :3 It's adorable, with my cat, If you place the light on his paw and keep it there he will stay still then try and whack his own paw. '3' How cute is that? Anyways, part 6 of The Feline Way. Id like to thank everyone for their reviews/comments and everyone who added this to their alert! Thank you very much!

**Part 6: Laser Pointers**

Dr. McCoy was teaching a basic health and safety class for the crew of the USS Enterprise. He didn't want to, everyone already knew this stuff and it was a waste of time.

With a laser pointer, he aimed it at the screen in the dark conference room. His voice carrying over the small crowd. Thankfully it wasn't going nearly as bad as he thought. Sure he had Kirk, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov and Scotty in with the rest of the group, but so far only a few smart ass comments had been made.

Kirk raised his hand after McCoy made one point. McCoy sighed. "Kirk put your hand down before I beat you." He growled. Kirk pouted and crossed his arms. "Meanie" McCoy thought he heard Kirk say. McCoy rolled his eyes and he continued on. For a second, there was a flash of light behind them, everyone looked back but saw no one enter through the door. However, seconds later, Spock jumped up onto a chair between Kirk and Scotty, who were sitting in the front row.

Kirk reached over and he lightly patted Spock's head.

McCoy was quietly switching the slide, the laser pointer facing down, and his finger still on the button. He was about to turn back to the slide when he saw Spock standing directly in front of him. But he was looking down at the little red dot on the floor. McCoy arched an eyebrow, and watched Spock. He moved the pointer so the red dot moved away from Spock, and Spock followed it. Nose practically pressed to the floor.

Kirk and Uhura were the first to start giggling as they saw this. Everyone looked now. McCoy continued to move the dot along the floor and Spock kept following it. Soon, McCoy aimed low on the closest wall and Spock dashed up to it. Standing on his back legs he quickly tried to catch the dot with his paws.

The entire room was laughing now, even McCoy. He kept quietly moving the dot and making Spock run for it. Soon however, Spock realized where the dot was coming from. He looked up to the laser pointer in McCoy's hand. He walked up and he looked up to McCoy who in turn, looked down to him.

Spock stood on his back legs and with a graceful swipe, batted at McCoy's hand. McCoy jumped a bit, the laser pointer dropped to the floor and quickly Spock picked it up in his mouth. Dashing to the back of the room and sliding out.

The laughter didn't stop for some time.

Kirk entered his quarters, smiling happily. It was hours after the incident, and he hadn't seen Spock since. He looked around, seeing Spock sit on the desk. He looked back and he shifted looking back down. In front of his paws was the laser pointer. He pawed at it, making the light come on and hit the wall. Spock lifted his paw, the dot disappeared. Spock put his paw back down. This repeated a few times before Kirk walked over and snatched up the laser pointer.

He chuckled a bit and he sat in his chair, quietly aiming the light at the floor. Spock quickly jumped down, attempting to catch it again.

"Spock, you make the cutest cat." Kirk laughed loudly, moving the light along the floor.


	7. Fillerness: Has Cheezeburger?

**AN// **This is supposed to be just 100% Crack with absolutely no impact on any real story at all, or our lives. Except to make you giggle.

Completely based off this picture: canhascheezburger(dot)files(dot)wordpress(dot)com/2009/12/funny-pictures-star-trek-cat-wants-burger(dot)jpg

yeah, I stole the text. But someone off dA showed it to me and said it reminded her of this series and kitty!Spock. ^-^ So I wrote it (mostly for her and for giggles).

Yes I know Spock is a vegetarian. But, for this one moment in time. I think it's ok... I could be totally wrong though. _**Feel free to ignore this. It's filler.**_

_**Question time!: **__I have a question to ask you guys. I suck at making titles. I was thinking of making another little spoof, much like The Feline Way, however with Kirk as a dog (Spock would be normal in this). I was thinking 'The Canine Way', but I am not sure. If you have any idea's you would like to share, send me a PM (or something over my dA or LJ). Thanks for your time!_

**FILLERNESS: HAS CHEEZEBURGER?**

Kirk stared at the computer screen. Glancing to Spock. He cleared his throat quietly.

Uhura, Chekov, Sulu and Bones (why was Bones even on the bridge again?) stared over Kirk's shoulder at the message that had been typed by Spock.

**_"I CAN HAS CHEEZEBURGER?"_**

Kirk sighed and looked to Spock, who was looking oddly (illogically) proud of himself at the moment.

"Seriously Spock?" Kirk glanced over, eyebrows knitting together.

Spock just nodded. Uhura stepped in.

"No, Spock, you may not 'has cheezeburger.' Not until you are able to ask in a manner that is grammatically correct and lacking typos." She said, wagging a finger at Spock. Everyone else started to giggle.

Spock frowned, and left. Thinking as he did:

_But I want ze cheezeburger. D:_


	8. Lunch Time Gossip

**AN//** Just a little lunch time gossip between friends. Featuring: overlydramatic!Uhura~ :3 in the good way. lol. Enjoy.

**Part 8: Lunch Time Gossip**

Bones, Scotty, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov all sat at the usual table in the mess hall. Talking amongst themselves.

"You know, I think the Captain is getting too used to Spock being a cat." Uhura finally mused.

Everyone looked up. "Vhy do you svay that?" Chekov asked for them.

"Well, I mean have you seen those two?! They can practically hold entire conversations now! And Spock can't even talk!" She said, shrugging now. Everyone paused and thought about. Slowly, after mulling it over, they all nodded.

The mess hall door slid open with a hiss, Kirk entered with Spock. Kirk was frowning now, looking at Spock. "Spock, I can't believe you cheated! You're a cat for Pete's sake!" Spock looked up to Kirk and made an expression apparently only Kirk could read. "Yes Spock-" Kirk said "-I know that we are not talking about anyone named Pete. It's just an expression, geeze." Kirk crossed his arms, walking to the replicator.

Spock followed and made a few small mews and sat next to Kirk's legs. Kirk looked down. "Soup?" He blinked, but nodded and quietly ordered a soup from the replicator for Spock then his own meal.

The group looked to each other at this display. "See what I mean!?" Uhura said, pointing dramatically at the two. "Spock meowed and Kirk knows he wants soup. What's with that!?" She gasped.

"Uhura, your right. Now shut up they are coming over." Bones grumbled.


	9. Bath Time!

**AN//** Happy New Years, Folks! I hope everyone has had a great and wonderful (and safe!) holiday! Sorry about the lack of update the past two days. I was hoping to write, however I never got the chance. Anyways, here is the next part of 'The Feline Way' (or what I like to call: 'Adventures of kitty!Spock!')!

If you have not done so yet, go check out the sister series: 'Can We Keep Him?', along the same lines however this time Kirk is turned into a dog! It does not have many chapters yet. But still fluffy and cute!

Thanks again to everyone who has added this story, my other story, or even me, to their alerts, favorites, etc. It means a lot!

UPDATE: For all of you who are sitting here scratching your heads and asking 'How can it be slash? Spock is a cat...' fear not! I has a plan. Spock will be turned back into a human here shortly. I don't want to drag this out too much. So soon here we will have (possibly multi-part?) end. ^-^

**Fanart: **Work by me: wire-fly(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Those-Green-Eyes-149215557 || wire-fly(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Suzii-149618255 -- there is a silly little kitty running around my ipod! c;

**Part 9: Bath Time!**

"Geeze Spock! You're a cat! You're a half-Vulcan cat! You are not supposed to get dirty and muddy." Jim shook his head as he walked down the hall to their quarters. A mud and dirt covered Spock out in front of him at arm's length. A few people passing looked oddly confused. Spock just let himself hang there; looking ruffled and held a rather amused look on his face.

_Haha, my plan has worked!_ Spock thought, wickedly grinning mentally.

Jim walked inside and immediately to the bathroom. He set Spock down in the bath and he searched for a few towels. Talking to himself, quietly. Spock sat there, waiting for Jim who soon made his way back to Spock. He looked down to Spock, sighing. "There is no way a sonic shower will be able to clean you…" He shook his head some. "How the hell did you get so dirty?" He asked the air above them.

Soon, warm water was streaming out of the handheld shower head. Jim was kneeling and spraying Spock with the water. Spock enjoyed this. The warm water, the bubbles from the soap, and (most importantly) Jim cleaning him.

Spock stretched out, and he moved around. Making it more difficult for Jim. But he wanted to prolong this for as long as possible. _It's illogical and wrong of me; but I like it._ Spock thought, looking up to Jim. Jim was glaring a bit.

"Damnit Spock. If I have too, I will get Bones to sedate you." He said, but he was smiling as he said it. Making him less threatening. Spock flashed him a cute little 'who me?' look and meow-ed. "Uh-huh. Don't try that on me Spock. I practically invented the innocent look." Jim winked.

Spock was soon in a white towel, bundled up and in Jim's arms as he was rubbed dry. Jim had changed into clean clothes, which consisted of a pair of faded jeans and a white t-shirt. Soon, Spock was dry, and Jim stood to toss the towel into the laundry chute. Spock watched Jim walk.

The jeans were loose, and rested lightly on his hips. From sitting, the shirt had lifted slightly, reveling the small of Jim's back. Spock savored the sight, silently. Wishing desperately, that he was normal again at this moment.

Jim fixed his shirt, and was walking back over. "Come on you. Let's go get some food." He smiled, picking up Spock who quickly crawled up onto Jim's shoulder, resting there happily. Jim pet Spock's as they made their way to the mess hall.

.com/art/Those-Green-Eyes-149215557


	10. Human Again THE END

**AN//** THIS IS THE END. Seriously. This is it guys, this and the afterward. I may revise this later. I'm not sure. I wasn't really sure how to end this, so I made it as fluffy and (slashy? xD) as i could. No sex. Sorry if i fail at now human Spock w/ cat personality. IDK. I only know how to do kitty!Spock and norm!Spock! Not both. D: Read on after this for my AN2.

**Part 10 - Human Again - THE END  
**

The Starship Enterprise was docked at Earth for basic upgrades and repair. However, everyone (even Scotty) was more interested in what was going on many miles away at StarFleet.

StarFleet's top doctors and researchers had been working on a way to turn the first officer of the Enterprise back into his normal half-human, half Vulcan form. And finally, they had found a way. The process would take many hours to as much as two days, they estimated.

–

Jim Kirk was half asleep in the tiny waiting room of the huge hospital. He had a heavy leather jacket pulled over him, and was slouching so much he was in danger of falling off. Not that he cared. He had been waiting for- he glanced to the clock- twenty-eight and a half standard hours. He sighed, for what must have been the thousandth time.

Jim was the only one. A few others- Scotty, Uhura, Bones, Chekov and Sulu- were all willing to come wait with him, but decided against it. Jim would need his alone time during the process. The two had grown extremely close during the few months. So close, that Jim had fallen for his first officer (kitty?).

Jim was happy, Spock would be back to his normal self (maybe a few personality quirks now but never the less); and he could be the first officer again. Jim was very happy about this, the amount of work the crew had to pull because Spock was gone was unbearable and was taking a toll on everyone. However, despite this happiness; Jim was also worried. What if it all went back to the way it was before? Sure Spock and him were friends before all of this, but never this close. Jim was worried to death it would go back, which left Jim feeling lonely and empty.

Jim glanced around the room once more, it was the same as it had been for the last twenty-eight hours and forty-four minutes. He glanced to the heavy metal doors which lead into the area where they had Spock.

–

Jim was shaken awake by a cute, red-head nurse who smiled down at him sweetly. "Captain Kirk?" She said softly. Jim opened his eyes and he shot up onto his feet. This sudden movement caused him to wobble in his spot. The nurse caught his arm and laughed a bit. "Whoa there, not so fast now."

Jim looked down to her, eyes a little wide. "Spock?" He said quickly. She smiled and nodded. "He will be out in just a moment. I was here to give you the final report..." She handed him a data PADD and he took it, reading over it quickly.

"_The Patient, Spock, has recovered to the highest extent that can be done. While not 100% back to normal, personality, memory and functions are all perfectly normal and fine. Physical changes have occurred, and can not be reversed/removed. Physical changes include..."_

The doors swung open before Jim could finish reading the paragraph. Along side many doctors, was a shaky looking Spock. Spock glanced around and immediately saw Jim. He breathed a small sigh of relief.

–

Jim rushed over, however the first words that had come out of his mouth were not the ones he had hoped would come out. "You have a tail." He blinked, looking at the long black tail that was flicking quietly. Spock's face went a gentle green, Jim grinned now and quickly hugged his friend tightly. Spock shifted but gave Jim a hug back.

–

Jim sat on the hotel bed across from Spock, looking him over. Spock's normally deep brown-black eyes had been permanently dyed a beautiful emerald green; that and the tail, where the biggest changes. But Jim could see the rest. Spock now had even more of a feline personality than before.

"Jim, why are you staring at me?" Spock asked quietly, his eyebrows arching a little. Jim stifled a giggle, thinking that Spock might have missed the reflexive action he was used too. Spock tilted his head, in the same cat-like way Jim was used to now. Jim giggled now. Spock furrowed his eyebrows together, obviously confused.

"Your just so cute with that tail of yours!" Jim giggled pointing at it. Spock paused and his tail moved up and he gently held his tail, blatantly frowning now. Jim was practically laying on the bed because he was giggling so much.

Spock blushed and looked down to the floor, shifting in his spot. He wasn't used to wearing clothes anymore, and he felt weighed down. He couldn't even sit right anymore, he kept shifting, unable to get comfortable. Jim noticed this, and he sat up, ceasing his giggle fit. "Aw, Spock..." Jim pouted now, and he moved over next to Spock. "Not used to being human again, are you?" Spock looked up.

"I was never fully human to begin with Jim." Spock said logically. Jim rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean." Jim shifted closer and he wrapped an arm around Spock's shoulders loosely. Before, Spock would have never allowed such an action, but now it didn't seem to bother Spock. In fact, Jim noticed, Spock welcomed the touches. "It shouldn't take too long for you to get used to it again." Jim sweetly reassured.

Spock looked to his Captain, watching him for a long moment. "Jim?" Jim glanced back up to Spock's face, which was starting to get green around his nose and the tips of his ears.

"Hm? Yes Spock?" Jim started to slowly move his arm away.

"I think-" Spock paused for a moment "-it would be a good idea if I went to sleep now. The doctors were correct when they said that I would need rest within two hours after the process..." Spock said.

–

Spock noticed how Jim seemed almost sad at the statement, but any traces of it were gone within a second. Jim smiled at him, and nodded. "Of course Spock. You go on to bed. I am going to stay up a little longer." He said giving Spock's shoulder a small pat.

Spock had moved to his bed and was curled up into a ball, half asleep when he heard the water start to run. Jim was taking a shower. Spock sighed, he closed his eyes as he listened to the water in the other room. Spock liked this noise,just as he had when he was on the Enterprise.

Spock didn't know how long the shower lasted while he was in his dozing state. But he could hear Jim, behind him, change and lay down on the bed that was adjacent to his own. Spock listened to Jim's steady breathing, and listened as he cocooned himself under the blankets as he always did- pulling the blankets over his head and pillow.

–

It wasn't to long after Jim fell asleep that he realized there was another body next to him. This didnt, usually, bother him now. But now the body he was used to sleeping next to was much larger and much warmer. Jim opened his eyes, blinking a little, Spock had somehow wiggled himself under the blankets with Jim. His face was buried into Jim's gray t-shirt, and his tail was wrapped loosely around Jim's leg.

Jim did all he could to conceal his girlish squeal, and he took a deep breath. Watching the man next to him sleep quietly. Jim nearly jumped when Spock's hands slid down his torso and his strong arms wrapped around his waist. Jim gulped, he could feel his face get red as he watched Spock.

Spock's green eyes fluttered open and he breathed deeply, taking in the scent of the man he had cuddled up against. He pulled his face away and glanced tiredly up to the other. Jim was blushing heavily, but smiled at Spock. "Hey there." Jim whispered. Spock made a sluggish shrug. "Old habits die hard, huh?" Spock was pretty sure Jim was teasing him, but Spock just shrugged again.

"Your heart rate-" Spock purred. "-raised by 3-" he yawned the rest of the number and he laid his head back down onto Jim's chest. Jim giggled a little. "-soh- warfm-" Jim tilted his head a bit.

"Im warm?" Jim figured thats what Spock said, though he couldn't be sure. Spock nodded and wiggled closer to the other. Jim's eyes rolled up at the contact. This, was possibly the greatest thing to EVER happen to him. Spock was willing cuddled up to him, and they were happily alone and undisturbed in a hotel room. Jim didn't look back at Spock for a moment, trying to get his thoughts in order. No, he couldn't jump Spock. He took a deep breath, looking back down slowly.

--

Spock's warm fingers suddenly brushed Jim's lower back. Jim's eyes widened slightly from the sudden skin contact which left shivers up his spine. Spock opened his eyes; Jim's shirt had slid up and Spock's hand was resting on the small of his back. Spock didn't move his hand, but looked up to Jim, to see if the contact was allowed. Jim smiled at him, and he pulled his hand up, petting Spock's head.

–

Spock was literally purring from the petting. Spock was pressed to Jim as much as possible, eyes closed as he delightfully took in the feeling. Spock's warm fingers made slow, circular patterns on Jim's back, taking in any and all feelings he could get from Jim. Spock soon 'stumbled' upon a certain feeling, which made Spock's body feel warm and light. Spock looked back up to Jim who had stopped petting him.

Spock pressed his hand flat to Jim's back, soaking in the feeling. Jim seemed to understand what Spock was doing, and sent Spock a small surge of the feeling.

_Jim~_ Spock's mind purred.

_Spock~_ Jim replied as he pulled Spock closer to his body.

_Such a nice feeling._ Spock mused, mostly to himself, eyes closing now.

_Would you like more of it?_ Spock looked up at the question, and he arched his eyebrow ever so slightly. Jim had a slight smirk on his face.

–

Spock didn't realize what Jim meant until just a fraction of a second before it happened. But before he could really think, Jim was kissing him. And Spock was kissing him back. Spock pressed his hand to Jim's back more, feeling another surge of the beautiful feeling.

Spock managed to untangle one of his hands and it found its way to Jim's jaw, as they kissed. Jim's hands were holding Spock's hips and waist, holding him in place. Not that Spock would actually try and leave.

…_love you...Spock..._Spock didn't catch all of what Jim said, but he knew exactly what he meant. Spock returned the thought, with his own little wave of feelings to Jim.

–

Jim woke up the next morning, Spock was still cuddled into Jim's body, however, now Jim was shirtless. Jim shifted a little, watching the other. No, they didn't have sex. But, they did have a pretty great make-out session that night. Spock was practically laying on top of Jim and rolled off as he moved around. Jim chuckled and he ruffled Spock's hair a little.

Jim jumped as his personal PADD vibrated on the nightstand. He grabbed it, and slid back down into his position on the bed. There was email after email from his main crew. He smiled, reading them.

_Jim,_

_Ships almost done with repairs. However you and Spock have been given a week of shore leave so that Spock can recover._

_Leo._

_P.S. You suck, I can't believe you get a week off!_

_Jim,_

_How is Spock doing? Is he OK? How did it go!? How long did it take? Is he drinking enough water, and make him some soup if you can._

…

_Uhura_

(the rest of Uhura's three emails continued on like this).

_Captain,_

_Please wish Spock well for us!_

_Sulu & Chekov_

_Jim,_

_How is Spock doing? I heard the process went well and that he wasn't to abnormally changed. Good to hear._

_Pike_

Jim smiled as he read everyone's messages. Of course, none of them were actually for him. He looked to the still sleeping Spock and then started to write an email to everyone.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I, your captain, am perfectly fine. Thanks for asking. Though the fifty-hour wait was brutal on me, I am alive and well._

That will show them, Jim thought with a little smirk.

_Spock is fine and well and his back to his normal self. Well, for the most part. He has a tail still and his eyes are green. He can't exactly sit normally anymore either. But other than that- 100% perfectly fine._

_Doctors informed me that the next two or three days he will pretty much just be sleeping. Because, we all know he didn't sleep enough while a cat._

Jim's letter continued on with the other important things. Including a medical file for Bones and a reassurance to Uhura that he would not let Spock starve while they were away and that he knew how to take care of a sick person. (Bones would later try to challenge that statement).

–

Jim was reading news and updates on the Enterprise, out of boredom- when Spock eyes opened. Spock looked up to Jim and he smiled sheepishly. Jim looked down to him and smiled back. "Good morning." Jim glanced back to PADD when an email popped up. Spock tilted his head in curiosity.

"Am I correct in assuming you have been receiving many emails concerning my well beaing?" Spock arched an eyebrow as he sat up. Jim nodded.

"Yup, and of course, no one asked how I was doing." He rolled his eyes. "I mean, I only sat for fifty hours in some god-forsaken chair in a cold little room." Jim frowned now, looking at Spock. Spock frowned too, which made Jim smile in turn.

"If it is of any help," Spock reached out and touched Jim's hand, leaning in as he did. "I thought of you the enitre time I was in there... and how much I wished you could be there." Spock pressed his lips to Jim's temple, he grinned widely.

"You did?" Jim smiled, grabbing a hold of Spock's hand. Spock nodded and laid his head on Jim's shoulder. His green eyes landed on the email on the PADD. It was from Uhura.

_Jim,_

_I'm sorry I forgot to ask how you were doing. But we all knew that you would pull through without to many injuries. ;) Tell Spock we love him, no matter how illogical he says it is._

_Loads of Love,_

_Uhura_

Spock took a deep breath. "It's not _too _illogical, for this situation. Ill allow it." Jim laughed whole-heartedly and he shook his head.

"You have become quite the character Spock." Jim leaned down, kissing Spock's cheek now. Spock just shrugged.

Reaching up, he pulled the PADD from Jim's hands and placed it back on the nightstand. Jim blinked a little, watching Spock as he sat up more and crawled on top of Jim's lap, and straddle him. Jim went pink, and Spock leaned in, kissing Jim on the lips quickly.

"Id much rather, receive love from you though." Spock said simply.

---

_THE END!_

_Seriously guys, its the end of The Feline Way! Or is it? ;)_

_Officially, yes for the most part. However I will be adding a little afterwards/epilogue._

_I wanted to thank every single person who added this story to their favorites, alerts, etc. and took time to review/comment this story. It means a lot to me, especially because this was my first fanfiction EVER. So thank you very much! I hope this ending is pleasing for you guys, as much as I would love to keep it going, I think this is a good place to stop._

_And for all of those who wondered how the heck this was going to end up Kirk/Spock, here is how. ;) Quite cleaver, I think. :)_

_If I didn't get to a scenario you suggested or just was hoping to see, why don't you write it? Id love to read anything you guys make. ?? Just a thought. ;) Id love to see that people were inspired (of sorts) to do something like that._

_Anyways, I shall quite my rambling now while I can. I AM OFF TO WRITE THE AFTERWARD!_

_Much Love_

_(S.) Abernathy_

_P.S. Afterward teaser word: waffles_


	11. Afterward

**AN//** So. This is what its like (or somewhat along the lines) for Spock and Kirk. They are in a relationship, and its sometime after Spock is changed back. A throwback to the beloved chapter 3: You Smell Yummy. I really liked that chapter. Anywho, fluff, because I just had to write more. xP

**Afterward **

Spock was lounging comfortably on the bed of his and Jim's quarters. Spock looked up as Jim entered after returning from his lunch. Spock had just gotten off duty and would go get lunch later. For now though, he felt like laying down. Jim smiled to Spock and he made his way to the desk, sitting now as he slid off his shoes. "Enjoy your shift?" Jim asked, looking up. Spock nodded, watching the other.

Spock watched the other man, arching an eyebrow. Spock had retained most of his heightened senses, and still used them to his advantage, if he could. A familiar, and favorite scent of his, slowly filtered into the room and to Spock. Spock inhaled deeply, watching Kirk as he took off his gold shirt so he was just wearing the black undershirt.

"Jim, could you come here please?" Jim looked up and nodded, standing he walked to the bed and Spock reached up grabbing Jim's hips and pulled him onto the bed and forced him to lay down. Jim gasped and he went red.

"Geeze Spock, if you would have just asked-" Jim stopped, Spock had moved so he was hugging Jim around the waist, face buried into the black undershirt. Jim blinked a little and managed to tilt Spock's head up. "Spock?" Jim arched an eyebrow.

"You smell good." Spock said, and lowered his head again, but made it so he could look at Jim still.

"I do?"

"Yes, you smell very yummy." Spock buried his face again and made a giggle like noise mixed with a purr.

"Yummy? Why-how- do I smell 'yummy'?" Jim was very confused now, staring at his lover. Spock looked up and smirked which showed his (new) sharp fang like teeth and made a little noise that sounded like a giggle mixed in with a purr.

"You smell like waffles."

_**~And They Lived Happily Ever After~**_


End file.
